User blog:ClariS/A Moment for Clarity
Introduction We all know Clarity is by far the most useless summoner spell in the game. When you see anyone grab this summoner spell (outside of ARAM) the natural assumption is that this player is a newbie. Well, that's not a good sign. So let me quickly point out some issues I have with this spell. The most useful mana is for a champion is during the laning phase, but at it's current state, the cooldown is too high to depend on maintaining mana. I believe Riot justify the high cooldown by making it AoE. Another issue is that, weird in teamfights do more than 2 champion need mana. Unless the champion hits the point where they can't cast ability, getting mana isn't helpful. So the team wide restore doesn't actually help that much. Well then, I have been thinking about improving this spell. Make it a way that it's still newbie friendly but may provide some actual use in higher level play. I kept thinking about it and I think I got something. So this is what I came up with to make it more appealing. My Rework Infobox spell old |name = Clarity |image = Clarity.png |caption = Because we need something better |effects = Restores mana}} to the selected champion. |cooldown = 100 |range = 650 |stealth = Yes |level = 6 }} Clarity is a 'single-targeted' summoner spell that instantly restores a portion of mana for the selected champion. makes Clarity grant bonus mana}}. Strategy Should allow mana dependent champions who normally do not acquire mana or mana regeneration items the luxury to cast their abilities more often during a game. A support can grab this summoner Spell to enable their lane partner to cast their abilities more often through the course of the lanning phase. This should create a more aggressive lanning phase as mana champions can cast their abilities more often now. Meaning, they can poke harder or dive in. This will hopefully add new dynamics to the lanning phase. With passive and a ranked 3 , the cooldown of this spell will be reduced to 63 seconds. My Reasoning I made the spell single target in order to justify lowering the cooldown by a lot. When I thought about it, if it remained AoE but had a much lower cooldown, it would completely negate all mana concerns for the entire team, and that would be a bad idea in my opinion. So I had to make it single target to not make it overpowered. In other words, the I justify the lowered cooldown (which might be already on the strong side) by changing it to single target. I made it a flat amount instead of a percentage value because flat amount should be better for those champions that don't acquire mana items. Generally, 540 mana should be around 50% for any champion unless they grab mana, in which case, they are getting less out from this spell compared to the current one. Change Log * Increase base amount to 200-540 from 160-500. * Passive mana gain increased to 5-90 from 4-72. * Cooldown increased to 100 from 90. Closing So , what's your opinion on this? Should Clarity get reworked and how should it get reworked? Do you like my suggestion for it? I would love to hear your thoughts and opinion on the matter. Category:Blog posts